gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet Net Radio (Reborn Add-On)
Jet Net Radio would be a downloadable multiplayer expansion for my idea Jet Set Radio Reborn. I conceived of this idea based on multiple comments on JS2R from both this wiki and Twitter saying that they thought a new Jet Set Radio should be an open, MMO skating game as opposed to a largely self-contained game. Although I didn't want to alter the course of the JSR I was putting together, I thought the MMO angle was intriguing. In fact, I had seen multiple speculated concepts for Jet Set Radio games well before I wrote my own, saying that it should be focused on online play. As such, I decided to make this side-page for an online expansion, for those who like the idea of an online JSR experience. As an Expansion I normally cast a critical eye on DLC as it's applied in many cases nowadays, especially with regard to DLC released concurrently with the actual game that could have been part of it to begin with. However, I don't have an issue with DLC that is a fundamental change to its game. and that's more what JNR is. JNR would, theoretically, be a purchasable multiplayer expansion for those who are interested in playing JSR online just as much as by themselves or locally. However, it would not be unreasonably priced; it's not a full game in itself. Content As I've said multiple times, JNR would be a multiplayer expansion that would add several online-based gameplay modes to be accessed from the main game. Graffiti Wars The most significant addition would be the Graffiti Wars mode, which is similar to Elder Scrolls Online in that it consists of a massive Tokyo-to divided into a few major factions trying to take control of the entire map. There would be three color-coded factions in this mode: the Sapphire Squad, the Ruby Rudies, and the Emerald Empire, whose team colors are blue, red, and green, respectively. Each faction would control 1/3 of a massive multiplayer map to start out with, and a faction could expand its controlled territory by painting tags in other territories, meaning that players can stage tag invasions against rival territories in an attempt to expand their own. If a single faction were to gain control of all Tokyo, the map would restart with different starting territories, but personal player records would be the same. Balance would also be automatically maintained in the area of membership numbers across each faction, so that no single faction would have an extreme advantage in numbers. Showcase Another major feature is the Showcase mode, where players on a given platform can showcase their custom graffiti in a massive world and skate around with others at their leisure. It would have to be regulated somewhat - obscene custom graffiti would have to be screened, and graffiti cannot be painted over once in the world, but it would be a major tool for self-expression within the game's community. Plus, it would include the option to download others' graffiti for use in other modes. Skating with Friends The third major feature of this expansion would be the option of friends to play on their own private servers, accessible only by invite or admin approval, as with most other online servers. Players can tag anywhere, and certain approved players can also edit the map to make custom racecourses and trick arenas. Capture the Flag This would be exactly what it sounds like: a version of CTF brought into the world of Jet Set Radio. There would be a smaller scale, 4-player version available in the main game, but with the expansion, you can play a large-scale version with up to 7 players on each side per round. Rules would be determined before the round, and a player with the flag would be apprehended by tagging him or her once with a spray can. Upon spraying, the flag is dropped; if a team member touches his team's dropped flag, it is returned to his base, but an enemy player can also pick it up again. Category:Jet Set Radio Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Online Category:Expansion Packs Category:DLC Category:Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Games Category:PC Category:PSVita Category:3DS Category:IOS games Category:Skating Category:ElementKnight375